


I'm not walking away (I'm just hearing what you're saying)

by orphan_account



Series: You hate your pulse (because it thinks you're still alive) [4]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Brothers, NOT SAD, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is bored after graduating high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not walking away (I'm just hearing what you're saying)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is not sad, I promise. Hope you like!
> 
> Title from "sounds like Hallelujah" by head and the heart.

Hiro sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling like it was most interesting thing in the world. 

There was a laugh before the edge of his bed bent in, "Bored huh?" 

"I have nothing to do Tadashi," Hiro sighs.

"Do something with that big brain of your." Tadashi points out.

"I gradated early was because I didn't want to do anything." Hiro counters.

"That goes against what just said." Tadashi sighs, "just don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Bot fighting."

Hiro's eyes shot open... now bot fight, that sounded fun.

Tadashi blinks at him, throwing his arms up. "Unbelievable."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it, thanks.


End file.
